


La befana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Epiphany, Fairy Tale Elements, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola descrizione della Befana che arriva, per portare doni e riprendersi in cambio le feste.





	La befana

LA BEFANA

La gonna blu notte della vecchia sventolò e una delle toppe rosso sangue si scucì, staccandosi e volando via.

La befana ridacchiò, un dente le sporgeva dalle labbra raggrinzite e dalla bocca le colò un rivolo di bava.

Socchiuse gli occhi, un pezzo di crosta gialla le si staccò dalla guancia, precipitando.

Il naso le prudeva, il porro sopra di esso tremò diventando da violaceo a nero, esplose con un po’ di pus biancastro che fece tremare i piccoli peli tutt’intorno. 

La strega sorrise, ispessendo le rughe sul suo viso. Un pidocchio saltò dal ciuffo nero finendole nelle folte sopracciglia grigiastre. Lo scialle viola di lana, legato sulla sua testa come una bandana, si gonfiò. 

La befana strinse più forte il manico della propria scopa con le dita callose. Virò, spostandosi di lato, e passò di fianco a un camino. 

Il vento le sferzava la pelle raggrinzita e le faceva aderire al petto cadente il resto della veste blu notte. 

La luce della luna si rifletté nei suoi occhi; la vecchia sollevò la scopa passando sopra un edificio. 

Le case nere su uno sfondo scuro s’intravedevano per le piccole luci giallognole che s’intravedevano da dentro le case. 

Il sacco le sbatteva contro la schiena. 

Mosse le dita dei piedi staccando un altro pezzo della suola delle scarpe.

 


End file.
